Levi x Reader One-Shots
by RuraX
Summary: A series of Levi x Reader One-shots. There will be Modern AU's and the normal timeline in SnK/AoT. Status: On-Going (There will be more soon!) Requests/Suggestions: Open
1. Levi x Reader (Modern)The Baby Within Me

**Warning: Foul Language**

The Baby Within Me - [Modern!AU]

"Are you... For real?"

"Yes, Levi. You're going to be a father!"

"S-shit. I don't know to express this... I'm so fucking thrilled." Levi took you into his arms and gave a soft peck on your lips. "Now I have to look after two brats, hm?"

You hit Levi on his chest, making him chuckle. "Levi! And don't call our baby a brat! I swear, when it's born, it's going to think it's name is brat!"

"Talk about names, what do you have in mind?"

"I've always wanted to have a son and name him Eren. As for having a daughter..."

"Mikasa."

"Mikasa...? That's a beautiful name, Levi! Then, if we have a baby girl, it'll be Mikasa."

You and Levi have been married for a year, after going out for 3 years. The moment you both knew you were going to have a child changed your lives. You spent days discussing what new furniture, clothes and other essential items you'll be needing to support you and the living life inside you. At one point, you decided to hold a little celebration and invited all your close friends.

"(Name)! I'm so happy for you!" Beamed Petra, your closest friend. "Come on, Oluo! Congratulate her!"

"Tsk, I was already going to. Well done, Levi. You did a great job!" Oluo, Petra's husband, patted Levi on the shoulder. Levi smirked and gave a proud 'thank you' which cause you to blush.

"Haha. Nice one Oluo! And congratulations (Naaaaaaame)! I can't wait to see little Levi's or (Name)'s running around!" Hanji, another close friend to you, screamed and got overly excited. Behind her, was her Husband, Erwin.

"Congratulations, (Name)."

Other friends came one after another, such as Mike, Eld and many more. You thanked them all sincerely. They also presented you with many baby gifts for you to use in the future. You were so happy and couldn't express your gratitude enough.

One gift was a cute baby onesie which had little titans all over it. Another was a napkin that said 'I Love Mummy & Daddy'. Your favorite one was a pajama set that said 'Best Mummy in The World' - this made you excited to become a mother and live happily as a family.

After a few hours, your guests realized you've become quite tired, of course due to early stages of pregnancy. So they gave their last congratulations and regards, and then left. Levi helped out with the cleaning and stored the presents away, to save your energy. Once everything was done, you both cuddled on the sofa.

"Oh yeah, Levi. I have another appointment check up for my pregnancy."

"I see. When is it?"

"Next week from now, at 10am. You're coming with me, right?" You fiddled with Levi's hands.

"Obviously, you idiot. I'll take a day off at work. Also, we can go for a date."

Your eyes lightened up at Levi's response. "Really?! Oh that's great! You really can be sweet sometimes. Only if you were everyday." You sighed.

"Tch, very funny." Levi flicked your forehead, earning an 'ouch' from you.

/Time Skip to the Appointment/

Happiness was like cells in your body, you were full of it. Everyday you always think of how you're going to be a mother and how Levi will be a father. The baby within you will soon be born, creating more happiness.

But in every life, those cells of happiness get invaded by _viruses_. Viruses called _sadness_. Or _depression_, or even _despair_.

You wanted to go back in time. You wanted to pretend you didn't hear it. _Lies. It can't be, no._ Your hands grabbed a bundle of hair from your head and started to pull. Your eyes burned with hot tears, scarring your cheeks. Why? Just why?

_"I'm sorry, Ma'am. You have a miscarriage."_

Levi raged and pulled the doctor's collar. "You bastard! You told my wife she was healthy and pregnant! Why the fuck are you telling this now?!" Levi's eyes darkened, tears threatening him.

"S-sir! I greatly apologize, b-but it was s-sudden! There's nothing w-we can do!"

Your cries became screams, you couldn't handle anything. Levi looked back at you, and took a deep breath. Right now his priority was you. He threw the doctor back onto the chair and walked back towards you. Levi stayed silent and took hold of your hand.

"We're leaving. We'll be back for the operation." Levi stated towards the doctor.

The drive back home never has been this intense before. Your eyes were swollen as if life was sucked out of you. Levi panicked, unsure what to do once you entered home.

"(Name)-"

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." You slowly made way to the bedroom and closed it.

/Time skip - 3 months later/

Despite the fact you've been heavily traumatized, you regained yourself. Even though you lived a normal life once again, it scarred your heart. One experience that a woman will never forget. However, Levi was always by your side. He made you sane again and gave you so much love. It's because of him, you were able to move on.

At the moment, you and your husband were at a shopping mall. Today was a huge sale in all stores, from clothing shops, to food, and of course cleaning products. You've been itching for new fashion clothes, whereas Levi was in need for Windex. But being the gentleman Levi is, he allowed you to shop first. The biggest sale was in Maria Mode, a popular brand for all ages and both genders. You instantly grabbed Levi's hand and dragged him inside.

"Tch. You women shop for years, and sometimes end up buying nothing. Don't take long, cause I kinda needed to shit for a while."

"Oh, really? Thanks for the notice, Levi." You deadpanned.

"Just go do your god damn shopping."

You gave a little 'hmph' and walked towards the woman section, which Levi followed you along. You tried series of clothing and wanted Levi's opinion, but he was too engulfed in watching the Windex adverts that appeared on TV screens. He payed you no attention, which led you to feel nothing but annoyance. _I don't need his opinion anyway. I'll just move on to another section.  
><em>  
>You were mindlessly walking around, section to section, and Levi hadn't took notice yet. You were about to enter another section until a kid bumped into you. You almost fell backwards but you got your balance. You looked at the kid and asked if he were okay. He simply nodded and ran off. After, you looked back to your original direction and felt sudden pain.<p>

That's when it all came to you. The pain hit you like a bitch, multiple times. Your breath hitched as you looked around. _You were in the __**Baby Section**__._

_"Mamma! I want this dinosaur!" A young boy shouted._

_"Daddy! Can I please have this dress?!" A young girl asked._

So many children and babies; all screaming, laughing and crying. You look towards your to your right - a mother picking up a onesie that had little titans all over it. To your left - a pregnant woman looking at a napkin that said 'I Love Mummy & Daddy'. To your front - a display of baby pajamas that says, 'Best Mummy in The World'. _These were the gifts given to __**me**__. For __**my baby**__.  
><em>  
>Without realization, you stepped forward to the display of the pajamas. Your hands reached to pick one up and unfold it. You reread the words on it over and over again, until you started to grip on it furiously.<p>

_["I'm sorry, Ma'am. You have a miscarriage."]_

Those words started to echo inside your head, causing your entire body to tremble. You dropped the item in your hands onto the floor. One tear spilled one after another, it was so painful. People started to look at you, questioning what was happening to you. You wanted to run. You were just about to leave, until you clashed into Levi. You looked up and stared into his ash coloured eyes. He immediately embraced you, allowing you to bury your face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go out of my sight. It's my fault." Levi felt guilty at his actions. He feared that you'd accidentally encounter this part of the store. He knew, yet he got distracted. His hug tightened and he kissed the top of your head. "Let's go, I'll make it up for you. Does that sound okay?" You nodded and you both made your way out of the store.

"I'm sorry too, Levi. I was just aimlessly walking around. I-I...-"

"Be quiet you shitty brat. It was my fault and I'm here trying to make up for it. I'll buy anything you want and we'll go fetch some snacks. We'll eat at the nearby park."

You slightly felt better and smiled, "Thank you, Levi."

The scenery in the park was beautiful which made you feel calm. You and Levi settled down on a bench, holding hands, and leaning on each other. The silence between you two was comfortable and pleasing, with slow breezes coming time to time. However, the silence broke as Levi spoke.

"(Name). You know... we can always try again." His suggestion caught you off guard and got you into deep thoughts. You never thought of this option as it was impossible at the time. You looked up to the sky and inhaled deeply. _Is it __**worth **__trying again?_

/Time Skip - 4 years/

_"Mamma! I want this dinosaur!" A young boy shouted._

_"Daddy! Can I please have this dress?!" A young girl asked._

"Eren, quieten down! We're in a store and I'm right next to you!" You told off your little son.

"That's a nice dress. How much is- fuck no. That shit is expensive." Levi told your daughter, Mikasa.

"Levi! What did I tell you about your language?!"

"Fu- I mean, sorry."

"Hehe, daddy got told of by mummy!" Both of the infants started to laugh.

You sighed to yourself and then giggled. You and your husband, with your twin children are currently in Maria Mode, in the Baby Section buying new clothes, not only for your kids, but the upcoming third baby within you. Life for you was fully restored. The past was the past, still painful, but now you have something to look forward to everyday. Trying again and again results a good outcome, making everything **worth** while.


	2. Levi x Reader (Modern AU) Kinder Surpise

**Warning: Foul Language**

Kinder Surprise - Modern!AU

"Would you please stop fucking fidgeting, (Name)?"

"Would you please fucking shut up, Levi?"

Today was that time of month for you. Your one and only, god blessed period. You and Levi shared an apartment, as you two are in a relationship of 3 years. Levi, who had to sleep extremely late last night, due to _work_, wanted nothing but a peaceful sleep. But you, on the other hand, felt horrible pain in your abdomen, resulting you to keep shuffling one side to another on the bed.

"What the hell is your god damn problem? Why can't you fucking sleep normally? Wet dream?" You immediately blushed at his comment and hit him on his shoulder, making him hiss.

"N-no you idiot! I'm on my period! It really hurts and I just feel uncomfortable..." Your eyes started to tear up as you sat up and put your hands on your stomach.

Levi's frown turned into a soft gaze as he stared at you. _I can't let her feel down __**today**__, I gotta make this shit work. _Levi quickly sat up and pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead. He tightened his hug and rubbed your right arm.

"Oi, don't cry. I'm sorry for being a dick. I'm pretty sure that your ovaries aren't though." Levi scoffed. "Hey, how about I get you some chocolate? Don't you girls always moan about having cravings and all the shit?"

You giggled and snuggled Levi, "Yeah, I kinda did crave for some chocolate yesterday. I looked everywhere in the kitchen, but there was none!" You pouted and glanced up to Levi whom had a serious face on now.

"You little shit. So that's how our cupboards got messy? Do you realize how much work that I had to do and your stupid ass habit got in the way?"

"U-uh, sorry... hehe. I'll clean up next time! Promise!"

"Tch. You best do." With that, Levi got up and dragged you up with him. "Get dressed and shower, you stink. I'll go make breakfast."

"Hey! I don't stink. Besides, talk about smell... you smell like chocolate...?" You walked closer to Levi and took in his scent.

"D-don't be ridiculous. You know I hate that sweet crap. You're just smelling things cause of your period. Now hurry the heck up and go shower. Otherwise I'm not gonna get you anything sweet to eat."

"Hmph, fine!" You grabbed your towel and entered the bathroom, sticking your tongue out at Levi.

Levi entered the kitchen, which was spotless, and decided to make your favorite breakfast. _Tch, it's still early in the morning. But I guess the longer the day, the better to hang out with that shitty brat of mine. _Levi was lost in his thoughts and didn't realize you finished your shower. You were already sitting at the counter waiting to eat, beaming with your cute smile at him. This only... made him nervous now. _That god damn brat, with that god damn smile._

_"_Sooo, Levi. Since it's our day off, we should go out!"

"Mhm, I already planned something. Wanna go out in town, to your favorite chocolate shop? We then can, hang around the park or some shit."

"It's been ages since we last dropped a visit at Trost Choco! Perfect!"

Levi smiled to himself and placed two plates on the table, topped with your breakfasts. You hurriedly ate and dashed into the bedroom to get dressed for the day out. Trost Choco was a popular sweet shop where all types of candy, chocolate and desserts were in store. This shop is a dream to any sweet tooth person, so no doubt were you excited.

/Time Skip to entering Trost Choco/

With the car locked, Levi took your hand into his and lead you inside the shop. You both stopped in your steps and looked around. Full of people shopping, choosing and chilling at the side Café. It made you feel warm and welcomed. You looked at Levi to smile at him, but you noticed something.

"Uh. Levi? Are you alright? You seem quite dazed?"

Levi's grip on your hand tightened and his breath became shaky. "Because it's early in the morning. Anyway, just go and get your _favorite_ chocolate already."

You eyed Levi suspiciously. _What in the wall of Maria? He's been quite odd recently. _You hummed in response and let go of your boyfriend's hand. You walked towards the basket full of kinder surprise eggs, which was set on the counter. Kinder eggs were your most favorite chocolate ever since you were a kid. You loved getting cute toys that assemble or what not. You looked up at the shop keeper, who simply looked and smiled at you.

"Hello, Ma'am. A Kinder egg I suppose?" The shop keeper asked innocently.

Before you responded, the shop keeper immediately picked one for you. He handed it to you generously and gave a sheepish smile. He didn't ask for money, but gave it to you.

"Uhm, Sir? What's the meaning of this?"

"You're a loyal customer to us, and we appreciate it. So as a thanks, take it. Make yourself free to sit at our Café and enjoy the snack."

I looked back at Levi wide eyed, waiting for Levi to say something. "Just take it, you brat. Aren't you lucky?"

You whipped your head back to the shop keeper. "T-thank you! I'll happily take it!" You quickly walked back to Levi and started to unwrap the egg. "Let's sit on a table, I wanna see what toy awaits me!" You ran up to a free spaced table for two and sat down together.

Cute sounds of munching came from you as you consumed the chocolate as your hands finally made way to the little container that was hidden inside. Levi looked, sweat running down his temple. He could feel his heart pound in his throat. But he kept his cool.

"And now... for my awaited cute little toy!" You opened the little container, and firstly saw the instruction sheet.

**Instructions:******

**1) Put this on your fourth finger on your left hand  
>2) Say yes<strong>

You looked inside the container once again to see what the little manual was talking about. You froze. Seconds later, which felt like hours, you lightly picked up the item - a ring. It was beautiful. Pure diamond which reflected many lights and colours, with a body of precious silver. You delicately placed the ring on your engagement finger and stared at it. Before you knew it, Levi was already off from his seat and was in front of you, on one knee. He grabbed your hands carefully, looked into your eyes and said, "(Name), I know I'm not the most romantic guy out there. I know I can be a dick at times. But ever since I laid my eyes on you, they wouldn't look anywhere else. It was love first sight and everyday that passed, my love for you grew stronger. I cannot think of a life without you in it, even if you make a damn mess, I want you by my side at all times. I love you, (Name). And you best do what that shitty instruction said for you to do. Will you marry me?

Photos, videos, cheering, from all the people in the store were done. They whistled, they awed and they clapped. The shop keeper laughed and joined in the crowd, giving you a wink. You looked at your surroundings, then back at Levi. Your mind couldn't process everything, you were too overwhelmed which caused countless of tears roll down your cheeks.

With a sniff, you replied, "Yes! Fucking yes!" You got off your seat and hug tackled Levi onto the floor. Levi wrapped his arms around your waist and smirked against your neck. He sat up along with you, snaked his hands behind your scalp and brought his lips onto yours. He started with a long, soft kiss. Then multiple heated kisses, which left you powerless under him and wanting more. But with an audience watching and cheering, he couldn't go any further. But as he stopped, he let out an airy laugh and smiled.

"Is this why you slept so late? To prepare all this?" You felt so touched in Levi's efforts.

"Yeah. And that's why I was so nerve-wrecked. Like, shit. That was the hardest thing I've done in my entire life."

You laughed and hugged Levi once again. "Thank you... I love you, Levi. So much!"

**Extended Ending:**

You and Levi lay on bed. Levi was laying on his shoulder staring at you, who was too busy staring at her engagement ring. Your hand was in the air whilst you looked, and you kept recalling the special moment that happened earlier today. You placed your hand on your stomach and turned to Levi's direction.

"Levi, thank you so much for today. I can't wait for the future that I'll spend with you." Levi dragged your body close to his and let out a hum. You kissed the tip of his nose and then pouted your lips. "Levi?"

"Hn?"

"I want to eat more chocolate."

"No. You eat too much almost everyday. You'll get fatter."

"Fatter!? Rude!"

"And you'll get our brat fat too."

"Our... brat?"

"Yeah. The one that we'll make tonight." Levi flipped you below him as he got on top of you and intensely started into your (E/C) eyes. He lowered himself to your neck and nibbled it, then did butterfly kisses along your neck up to your ear. The heat of his breath tickled your ear, giving you goosebumps. He bit your earlobe and moved onto your lips. He bit once lightly, then twice, then thrice, earning a soft moan from you. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your cavern to tackle against yours. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, trying your best to become dominate. But it was futile. The need of oxygen broke your kiss and both of you tried to catch your breaths. As you panted, you felt something familiar pressed down on to your stomach. _Heh, he's gone hard. But that's too bad..._

"Levi?"

"Hmm?" His eyes were locked onto yours, full of lust.

"Have you forgotten? I'm on my period."

"..."

"..."

"Fuck."


	3. Levi x Reader (Modern AU) Backfired

**Warning: Foul Language**

Backfired - [Modern!AU]

Sounds of shuffling, clicking and tapping filled the silent bedroom. Airy laughs were then followed as you finally settled down the camera in the far right corner of the room, hidden in between books on the shelf. You took a few steps back to see whether or not the small digital technology was noticeable. You inhaled deeply and exhaled, then nodded your head in approval. You placed your hands on your hips and started to giggle to yourself.

"Oh, this is gonna be gold. Can't freaking wait!" You clapped your hands together and went forward back to the camera. You pressed on the power button on the side and put it on video mode. After a second checking if the camera was running, you smiled to the screen and waved. You stepped back once again for the device to take in your whole body.

"Hiya, today's my boyfriend's, Levi Ackerman, and I's anniversary! At the moment, he should be on his way home from work and I thought I should pull a little nice prank on him. We've been going out for three years and we're supposed to have a night's out. However, I'll be pranking him by 'confessing', well lying, that I '_cheated_' on him and have us to break up. Let's see what reaction awaits us!" You ended your talk and was about to pause the video, until you heard the door to your shared apartment got unlocked and closed.

You immediately turned back to the camera and placed your index finger on your lips, in a '_shhh_' gesture and made your way to casually lay down on the bed on your phone. You heard bags rustling and placed on a table, which you presumed that Levi had bought refreshments, and heard him yawn whilst he made his way to the bedroom. You looked up from your phone and looked towards Levi, who took off his jacket and started to hang it into a closet.

"Welcome home, idiot." You smiled at him.

"Yeah." Judging by his tone, he was extremely tired, which gave you an advantage to get a big reaction from him.

"It's... it's our anniversary today..."

"Aren't you going to dress up or some shit? We're supposed to go out you know."

"Mhm... I know, but... w-we can't..." You tried to keep your cool and stay realistic at this point. It wasn't easy.

"Hm? Why's that?" Levi shot you a glare and lifted his eyebrow.

You sat up on the bed and put your phone on the bedside table. You then placed both your hands onto your laps and started to play with your nails. You managed to force your eyes to swell up, and then you hung your head downwards. You were a genius in fooling others as you're quite a drama queen. So you took your skill to your advantage and rolled into the act.

"I know it's our anniversary today, but I've kept this away from you for so long, and I can't keep up with this anymore."

"(Name)? What the hell are you on about? If this is about your shitty shows-"

"No, Levi. I'm being serious! We're breaking up!" You lifted yourself from your bed and clenched your hands into fists. You stood right in front of Levi, a few inches apart from your chests touching.

"What?" Levi couldn't properly process what you've said, causing his confusion to mix with his tiredness, making his eyes cloud darkly. "What the fuck did you just say? Break up?"

The tension in the room rose, making you slightly hesitant. You felt scared but desperate to laugh. You shifted your eyes to the camera and quickly back to Levi.

"I enjoyed my years with you, but the feelings I had were long gone. I... urgh! I'll get to the fucking point. You know Jean? We hooked up. We had sex behind your back and I just feel like I'll be happier with him." You pretended to tremble and hug yourself in shame. You looked up to Levi's eyes and see what his response would be. But he hadn't uttered a word. His eyes had narrowed and he ran his fingers through his raven hair.

"I guess we're in equal terms, huh? Tch, makes it easier for both of us then."

"H-huh?" Levi didn't shout, get mad or even throw a bunch of insults at you. You felt lost, you didn't understand what he had just said.

"This excuse is rather cliche, but remember all those nights when I told you I'll be late from work? I was with Petra doing what you're good at with Jean. We're 50-50 though, so there shouldn't be much of a problem. Though, shit. I wasn't planning to tell you on our god damn fucking anniversary."

You covered your mouth with your hands and knitted your eyebrows together in shock. Your swollen eyes that had fake tears were overlapped with heart-broken ones. You walked backwards but your hind legs hit the bed, which caused you to sit on top. You crouched down into yourself muffling your tears and cried. Levi eyes widen at your sudden action, then he reached his hands towards you but stopped midway as you shouted.

"Levi! You asshole! How could you?! This was a fucking prank!"

"(Name)-"

"I can't believe it! You fucked Petra behind my back?! All this time?! I-I... Wh-why?" You felt yourself go insane to Levi's confession. _How could he... I trusted him... loved him, and he fucking does this...? _"After all we've been through together, you never thought anything of it? Did you keep it away from me due to pity?!"

Levi knelt down to your height, opposite your form that was sitting on the side of the bed. He lifted his hand to grab hold of your shoulder but you smacked his arm in rage.

"Don't touch me, you filthy bastard! I-" You were cut off as Levi forcefully grabbed both your arms and pulled you closer to him, face to face.

"(Name), I was joking."

You stared into his grey-ash hues, with your lips parted whilst heavily breathing and hair stuck to your cheeks from your tears. You sat still and stopped struggling to get out of Levi's grasp. You tilted your head to your left and sniffed in your runny nose.

"J-joking? What?"

"Do you think I'm dense? I can see the camera in the book shelf." Levi turned his head to the direction where the camera was hidden and he pointed straightly at it. He then turned his gaze back to you.

"B-but how?! How did-"

"I saw as soon as I hung my jacket. I spotted something that was full of dirty finger prints and figured out it was your prized possession."

"No way..." Levi let go of your arms, and you motioned them to your face and wiped your tears and hair out of the way.

"I knew you were up to something from then, taking in the fact it's our anniversary. Though I'll admit, I didn't fucking see that one coming. But I went along with it."

A massive impact hit Levi's left side of his torso which made him grunt and loose his balance on his feet. Pain rushed to that spot, making him hiss. You had punched him, pretty hard.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You... you! You piece of shit! Do realize what you just did to me? A heart attack, Levi. You can't do that!" You jumped onto your feet and pounced onto Levi, tackling him down on the floor.

"You're the one who fucking started it, you insolent brat!" Levi constantly defended himself from your futile attacks and tried not to fight back.

"I don't care! If you knew it was a prank, you should've just confronted me! You're horrible..." You gave up trying to hit him as most punches failed to land on him. You slumped your shoulders and rested your head at the crook of Levi's shoulder and neck. You grabbed onto Levi's shirt and pulled them tightly. Levi sighed deeply.

"You women always continue to amuse me. You lot always have this shitty rule for 'You can't do that, only I can'."

"Shut up. That's... how we are."

"Yeah. (Name), you know well that I fucking love you to heart, and I wouldn't do such a thing. I wouldn't dare. I'm not that kind of man." Levi's right hand made it's way to your hair and stroked it gently, whilst his left arm snaked around your back. "To cheat, do to something that filthy is a joke. I'm happy being with you, even though you piss the fuck outta me and make the biggest mess. Also, sorry. I didn't intend to make you cry."

You snuggled into Levi's neck, with your nose touching his jaw. You felt a familiar tingle in your heart and warmth in your whole body. Your lips formed a smile and you hugged Levi after giving him a little peck.

"S-sorry... I know you're not like that, but it was just all sudden. It felt... real..."

"That's your fault, you idiot. If you didn't set this stupid ass prank and use your drama shit-ass queen skills, this wouldn't have happened."

"Ee-heh... my bad..."

"Hm. Now can you get off me now? You're heavy."

"Hey!" You shot up, offended by Levi's remark.

Levi then followed and sat up. But it wasn't soon when he clashed his lips onto yours and beckoned to slip his tongue inside your cavern. You opened your mouth and tangled your tongue with Levi with your eyes closed. You moaned and enjoyed the sensation, but in matter of seconds Levi pulled away.

"Oi, the camera... it's still running, isn't it?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about it!" You immediately got up and ran to stop the recording. "Ah crap, I'll just edit that last part out!"

"You're not fucking planning to show anyone that shit, are you?"

"Eh? Yeah, I was gonna show Hanji and everyone else..."

"Don't."

"Why? I said I'll crop our make-out session out!"

"Forget that. You just got backfired in **_your_** prank. Hanji will continuously haunt you forever on that, so will everyone else. I don't want to deal with your shitty cries."

You would've sworn that a hundred bricks hit your head and Levi's words slapped you like a bitch. _Your prank fucking got backfired. _You held the little digital camera in your hands and simply stared at it.

"Oh. Haha... true. That's true." You felt defeated. You shook your head and threw the camera onto your bed. You sighed. "Well, that was fun."

"So much for going out tonight." Levi chuckled as he recalls what had just happened. "How about we just stay here and watch some kind of movie?"

"After what you did to me, I get to choose which movie and you have to cook dinner." You gave a little 'hmph' and walked out of the bedroom. "No objections! You owe me after all, asshole!" You shouted from the kitchen.

Levi face palmed and slid his hand down his face to the rim of his chin. He let out an annoyed sigh and nodded to himself. Even though it was you who started that mayhem, it's always on him.

"_Fucking women._"


	4. Levi x Reader (Modern AU) Kiss Cam

**WARNING: Contains foul language. **

Kiss Cam AU!

"Oi, (Name). Hurry the fuck up, are you taking a shit or something?" Said Levi in his, oh-so-familiar monotone voice.

"I'm done, jheeze. You're so damn impatient, you old geezer." You walked towards Levi, folding your sleeves of your jean jacket.

"Shut up, brat. Now put your shoes on, I'm going to the car." Levi checked himself in the mirror one last time to fix his collar of his jacket. Then he pulled out keys from his pocket.

"Yeah, yeah." You rolled your eyes.

With that, Levi opened the door to your apartment that you shared together and left it open to allow you to go through. The two of you have been in a relationship for 3 years. You both met each other at University, in the same department as you both were studying the same degree. It started off just being classmates, then revision buddies. But gradually, you started to develop romantic feelings towards Levi. You kept your feelings hidden, until the day you found out he felt the same when he confessed to you during a stroll in the park. Ever since then, you two have always been there for each other.

Today had a perfect weather to go out on a date, and Levi promised you he'd go out on a date with you as never spend much time together. Work was a pain in the ass, but today both of you had a day off and decided your date will be today.

You wore a blue jean jacket, with (Your favourite shirt) underneath. To match, you wore blue skinny jean trousers with (Favourite brand) trainers. Your hair was out, which you put a cute bow clip on before you left your apartment. You walked towards Levi's car (Which he sometimes allows you to borrow for emergencies since you aren't such a great driver). "So, Levi, where are you gonna take us for our special date?" You asked, feeling excited.

"Why don't you just wait till we get there and find out? I thought you said you like surprises. Tch, I don't get you sometimes."

"Oh come on! It's been ages since we last went out. It best be good!" You puffed out your cheeks, causing Levi to smirk from your cuteness.

"It will be."

You and Levi drove for an hour, supposing to be at the destination of your date. But yay, traffic decided to greet everyone at the motorway. After another hour, the traffic started to clear up, allowing you both to proceed once again.

"Fuck, only 20 minutes left till it starts! Ah shit, are we gonna get there in time?" Levi gave a stressed face and carried on casting curse words.

"Get there in time for what? What's starting in 20 minutes?" You were puzzled, wondering what you'd be late for. Was it a movie in a cinema?

Finally arriving at the destination, Levi parked the car and turned off the engine. He stayed silent, waiting for your reaction to the choice of date. There you both were, in front of the basketball stadium, where your favourite team will be playing today.

"..." You didn't utter a single word.

"Oi, Oi. Don't go silent on me like you always do. You're getting me nervous."

You had a strange way of showing your happiness, which was staying quiet. That's because you can never find the words to express your happy feelings. But sometimes your silence may be due to sadness or anger. That's one speciality you had, which Levi can never work out. But he loved it.

You turned your head towards Levi, and got of the car, motioning him to get out too. Once he got out, you hug tackled him.

*Yup. She loves this* Levi thought to himself. Levi gladly hugged you back, kissing the top of your head and checked his watch. "Shit. 10 minutes till the game starts, we best hurry up." Levi grabbed your hand and you both ran into the stadium.

The queue was ridiculously long, resulting to you going onto your phone to pass time till you and Levi get through. *Bing* You received a text. "Huh..? Jean? Why's he messaging me all of a sudden?" You whispered to yourself. Jean was your ex but he was such a flirt that nothing was working well between you two. Sometimes you wondered why you liked him and why you went out with him. But that was the past, you're with Levi now. However, that wasn't the case for Jean.

MESSAGES: JEAN  
>Jean: Hey, (Name)~<br>You: Heeey, what's up?  
>Jean: Nm, just wondering if you wanna go out on a date today?<br>Jean: I'm starting to miss you

What you didn't know is that Levi saw the panic on your face and realised it was because of your phone. He took a quick glance at your screen. His eyebrows furrowed and he clicked his teeth. You looked back at Levi with your mouth open to explain the situation, but he cut you off.

"Hn. Why don't you go then? Clearly you want to get fucked by him."

"What?! No! Why would you say that? He just popped up!"

"Yeah, sure. Oh look, we can go in now. I'm going in. I payed for this shit, not gonna waste my money. You can do as you wish" Levi turned his back to you and walked off to watch the game.

"Le-..." Your silence over took once again, but no longer because of happiness. *How dare he quickly assume I'd go and leave him! Does he not care or know my feelings for him?!* You thought to yourself. Seirin, your favourite team was playing, of course you didn't want to miss it. So you decided to stay, but you had no choice but to sit next to Levi as it was a reserved seat. You sat quietly, not shooting a single glare at Levi and only concentrated on the game. Levi did the same.

/Mini Time-Skip/

The teams were having their break before the continuation of the game. Whilst the audience wait, an entertaining 'game' is played, involving the audience themselves. And that is, of course, Kiss Cam. This is were a small group in the studio at top of the court choose a random couple in the audience, put them on camera in public, and allow them to kiss for a nice, romantic show. You've always loved Kiss Cam, not only because it's quite funny because some fails happen, but because it's cute.

Everyone sat tightly, looking at the big screen to see which couple will be shown. You stared intensely, until finally a couple appeared. You stared at the girl on screen: She had your (Eye colour) eyes, your (Hair Colour) hair and rosey lips. *Woah, she looks just like m- Huh!?" You hadn't noticed that it was you who was on screen. You panicked slightly, looking to your right where Levi was seated. He too was in shock, staring at the screen and then turning to look at you. The crowd were cheering and shouting, "kiss, kiss, kiss!". You flipped your head the other way, refusing to kiss Levi after what happened. Levi, on the other hand, his eyes were still locked onto you. He took a deep breath.

You felt soft digits grabbing your chin, forcing your whole head to turn face to face with Levi. Your eyes widened and lips partly opened. The audience yet again shouted for you two to kiss. With no hesitation, Levi planted a soft kiss onto your chapped lips, causing the audience to clap. But Levi didn't stop. He deepened the kiss, brought his hands behind your scalp, then bit your lips. You gave a satisfied moan, melting in his dominance. The audience stopped making noise and watched the couple go at it. Levi then slid his tongue inside your cavern, fighting against your muscle. Both of you moaned and you gripped onto his jacket, pulling him closer to you. Your lips parted away for the need of oxygen as both of you panted heavily. Screams, whistles and cheers bombarded the court after witnessing such a hot kiss. You blushed furiously and looked down, not daring to look at anyone or Levi.

"(Name)." Levi spoke in a husky voice. "I'm sorry."

"E-eh?" You lifted your head, unsure if you heard Levi right.

"Tsk. I said I'm sorry you damned brat. I know I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions like that so quickly. It's just.. I- ah fuck. I'm not good at this."

You started giggle. " It's fine, Levi."

"No, it's not. I just hate that asshole, Jean. I don't want him going near you again. Or speak to you. Or any other fucking man."

"Levi... I'd never go for another man but you!" Levi's gaze softened at your words.

"Will you forgive a dickhead like me?" He sighed.

A smile curved onto your face. " Of course, Levi! Why wouldn't I forgive my boyfriend who just got jealous?" You started to laugh harder.

"Oi. I wasn't jealous, you spoilt brat." Levi embraced you into a hug, and gave a little flick on your forehead.

"Ow! What was that for, you jerk?!"

"I love you too, brat."

"Hmph!"

The audience laughed and applauded, some "congratulations" and "awws" were heard here and there. Finally the Kiss Cam ended, and the game resumed.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

"... Thank you for the date... You were right, I'll love it. This... Is the best date I could have asked for.", you confessed.

"Heh. You bet it is. Now shut up and watch the bloody game."

"Yeah, I love you too, jerk." You leaned your head on top of Levi's shoulder and he tangled his fingers with yours.


End file.
